Verde's Magical Potions
by lina lollipop hearts
Summary: Verde has made two new potions.One can get the acrobalenos' bodies back and the other can turn animals, including box weapons into humans. I wonder what troubles befall our characters now.1827  chapter 6  other pairings decided later HIATUS/EDITING
1. Chapter 1

Locked in the dark confides of his laboratory, resided the mad scientist, Verde. He sat in his chair with the crazed look in his eyes and the creepy smile on his face as usual. He swiveled his chair around so that he was facing his visitor or should we say accomplice. It was a baby wearing a suit and a fedora, none other than Reborn. They stared at each other for five seconds before a mischievous aura took over the room.

"So Verde, what surprise are you going to give me today?"

A dark chuckle sounded through the room before Verde responded with, "Straight forward as always I see Reborn. Anyway if you must know I have two surprises for you today," he held up two bottles in his hands, "the one on the left is something that can get you your old body back and the right is something that can be very entertaining."

Reborn studied the bottles carefully as he thought, 'I do long to have my old body back, but the other could provide me entertainment. Which one do I choose? I think I'll choose…both!'

Reborn looked directly at the man and stated, "I'll take both." Verde laughed at Reborn's statement and said, "You should know me better than that by now. You of all people should know that I don't just willing give up my inventions…" He was interrupted by Reborn.

"I know that's why I'm prepared to give this to you." Reborn held up an object to the light and Verde examined it with interest. He studied it with great interest and when he finally realized what it was, his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store.

He managed to voice this question, "Is that what I think it is?" Reborn couldn't help but let a smug smile spread across his face as he nodded, knowing that he had won this battle.

He replied with a tone as smug as his smile, "It's a rare mushroom that is only found in the Amazon that is very hard to obtain. Bianchi found it when she went searching for ingredients for her poison cooking. She said she couldn't use it and gave it to me. Now here it is." Verde quickly snatched the mushroom from Reborn's hands and handed over the two bottles. He shooed Reborn away with his hand. Reborn stayed where he was and looked at Verde expectantly. Verde only looked back at him and they continued this until Verde finally gave in.

"Fine I'll tell you what the other bottle does. That bottle contains an edible liquid that can transform animals into humans, including box weapons." Verde's eyes flashed with amusement as Reborn's flashed with interest and anticipation. "Interesting experiment," the thought passed through both minds simultaneously.

Thanks for reading! I would like to know what pairings would be good for this story. I'm leaving no character alone, unless I have to. Crack parings are acceptable! Next chapter should be up in three days or sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot this last chapter. Disclaimer: i don't own Reborn!

Thank you EK12 for the wonderful idea, but I'm not sure i want to bring Giotto into this. I will be more then happy to write a short story for you, five chapters, consisting of that pairing. If you would like me to. btw i take story reqeusts!

"How do I know if it works or not," Reborn asked.

"Don't worry, I've already tested both. I tested the Arcobaleno potion on Skull and I've studied him for two weeks. Everything seems to be working properly. I can test it on myself if don't believe me. I tested the other one on my alligator, who I recently named Allen."

Verde turned to a random door and yelled, "Allen come out here and met our guest!" A man with short green hair, dark brown eyes and a tail of a crocodile dressed into a butler's suit walked into the room. Reborn's eyes lit up with amazement.

"Allen could you open your mouth," asked Verde. He complied by open his mouth wide enough where you could see his razor sharp teeth. Verde saw this as a moment to explain, "It gives the animal or box weapon a human's body, but keeps some of the animal traits. It also keeps the instincts and abilities of the animal or box weapon. Interesting right?"

"I'm impressed Verde and this is fascinating. I guess I'll be taking my leave now." Reborn hopped down from his chair and walked out the door. He headed for Tsuna's house to enjoy his new possessions.

Reborn walked up to the house and opened the door. He noted that no one was there before he walked in. He closed the door and headed for the kitchen. He got a cup from the cabinet and blended coffee. When it was finished he poured the hot liquid into his cup, then he opened up the bottle he recently acquired. He sniffed it and deemed it okay before putting five drops into his coffee. He raised the cup to his lips and hesitated before he drank the liquid. He put the cup down and he stood there for a minute.

Nothing happened and suddenly a pink smoke engulfed him. When the smoke cleared, he looked down and noticed the ground was farther away. He looked at his hands to see they weren't the hands of a baby, but the hands of an adult. Reborn went to the bathroom to see his reflection. He took one look and a thought instantly popped in his head, 'The sexy devil is back and sexier than ever!' Reborn was admiring himself in the mirror until something green came into his vision. He looked and noticed it was Leon. "It's nice to see you Leon! I have something I want to test on you." A sadistic smirk appeared on Reborn's face. Leon reacted to this by cocking his head to the side and blinking at his owner.

The pink smoke suddenly appeared again, only this time there was a naked man with short green hair curled at the end and lizard eyes. Reborn looked the man up and down before saying, "Wow Leon you look really good. Now all we need to do is get you some clothes."

Leon stared blankly at Reborn when he finished talking. "Leon you know how to talk right?" all he got was another blank stare, "Can you say hello to me?" Leon looked at Reborn with eyes of disbelief. He opened and closed his mouth in a panicked matter.

He finally calmed down and let the word form on his lips. He finally managed to let the word flow, "Hello Reborn-san" Reborn looked at him satisfied with his progress before he asked, "You can talk, but you're not comfortable with it?" Leon nodded, "I see, well it will get better you just need time to adjust. By the way call me papa." Leon blushed that Reborn wanted him to address him like that. Reborn glanced at him knowing he made him uncomfortable. "Oh yeah here's your clothes." Reborn handed Leon the clothes. Leon quickly put them on and when he finished Reborn complemented him. "You look good in my clothes. Now what should we do?"

Reborn's question was answered when they heard the front door open and someone yell, "Mama I'm home!" Reborn's sadistic smirk appeared on his face technically saying, "Here comes my form of entertainment." Reborn turned toward Leon and said, "Why don't you go greet Tsuna?" Leon bowed and left the room. Reborn pouted when he left, 'I wish he had said, "Sure papa" or something like that.'

Tsuna sat on his bed rummaging through his back pack, but stopped when the door opened. He turned his attention toward the door. A man with green hair walked in and waved at Tsuna. Tsuna immediately panicked and let the words, "Who are you," escape from his mouth. Leon blinked with confusion until he suddenly realized he was in human form.

"You don't recognize me?" Leon asked. Tsuna shook his head, but he had a feeling he knew him. "Even though I helped you all those countless times, you still don't recognize me. Tsuna I know you're not good at it, but think really hard and look closely." Tsuna looked at his face and asked a simple question, "Are you Leon?"

"Yes I am! Wow you're not as stupid as I thought. Now you get a prize!" Leon walked over and gave Tsuna a peck on the cheek. Tsuna turned several shades of red before he settled on one color. Reborn walked in on this little exchange and said, "Well if you were going to molest him, you could've invited me." Tsuna looked at the door to see a man that looked a lot like Reborn. "Reborn?" Tsuna questioned. "Who else would it be?"

"Tsuna that's not fair! How come you recognized papa immediately and not me?" Tsuna face had the look of pure horror when Leon said papa. He looked at Reborn with disbelief. "Don't look at me like that. He only called me that because I told him to." Tsuna's look became one of understanding as he said, "So technically you did this for pure amusement."

"You give me too much credit." Translation, "Yes, yes I did."

"Anyway how did you two get like this?"

"I have a feeling your guardians are going to have the same question, so I'll tell you all when you gather somewhere." Tsuna was about to say something when he was abruptly cut off by someone yelling, "Judaime, I have come to help you with your homework and I brought Uri, so he can play with Natsu!"

'Looks like one of them is here already,' thought Reborn.

I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, but i needed a way to introduce the characters. If it didn't suck i'm happy to have entained you! You can vote for the pairings from my profile poll or leave a comment in the reviews. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own Reborn!

EK12 you have a deal, but that pairing won't last long because i'm making this a 1827 story. It will happen in the next 3 chapters probably.

"Gokudera, I'm up stairs!" Tsuna called back. The closing of the front door resounded through the quiet house and echoing footsteps could be heard. Then finally the soft click of the door knob and all hell broke loose!

Gokudera took one look at Reborn and Leon and in an instant; dynamite was pulled out with the question of, "What are you bastards doing to Judaime?" Reborn and Leon just stood where they were and stared at Gokudera, since they were used to his usual antics. "I'll give you bastards five seconds before I blow you up and send your asses to oblivion."

'Hiee, he's going to blow up my room! I need to do something and fast! Think, think. Oh I know.' Tsuna got up from his bed and ran over to Gokudera. He hugged him around the waist and said, "Gokudera please don't blow them up. Please for me."

After Tsuna said those words Gokudera went into his own dreamland and put his dynamite away.

"Yes Judaime." Tsuna looked at him and noticed his eyes were in a trance like state. 'I don't even want to know what he's thinking,' Tsuna thought. Tsuna let go of Gokudera, so he could compose himself.

A minute later and Gokudera finally asked, "Who are these two anyway?" Tsuna turned toward them and pointed at them as he introduced, "That's Reborn and that's Leon."

Gokudera stared at both of them in questioning astonishment before saying, "I see the resemblance. So I suppose you're going to explain later."

Reborn smirked, "Well at least there are a few smart ones among your guardians." A low growl was heard and everyone paid attention to Gokudera. They saw Uri being held by the scruff of his neck by Gokudera. He looked irritated, probably because they didn't notice him. In a split second he leapt out of Gokudera's hand and attacked him by clawing at his face. Gokudera struggled to get Uri off him while Leon watched with an amused smile.

Reborn walked up to Tsuna and ruffled his hair saying, "It seems you found a way to restrain your guardians. I suppose you learned a thing or two. Good job Tsuna." Tsuna blinked at him before he smiled and said, "Thank you Reborn!" Reborn's eyes widened, not expecting that reaction, before he smiled and walked downstairs. Tsuna touched where Reborn's hand had been and thought, 'Wow Reborn praised me.' Gokudera walked threw Uri off his face and watched Uri run up to Natsu. As soon as they were together they started to run around the house. Then Gokudera got up and walked over to Tsuna.

"Judaime, why are you blushing?" Tsuna was instantly pulled out of his thoughts only to realize he was unconsciously blushing. "N-No reason," Tsuna stuttered. Gokudera looked at him weirdly and said, "If you say so Judaime. Anyway let's get started on our home work!" Tsuna let out a relieved sigh, since Gokudera decided not to dwell on the matter.

Tsuna and Gokudera finished their homework. They sat in silence until Tsuna decided to voice his question, "Where are Uri and Natsu?" Gokudera looked around before he said, "Do you want to go look for them?"

Tsuna nodded. They both got up and walked out of the room. They walked down the hall and kept walking until Gokudera came to a sudden stop. Tsuna stopped also looking at Gokudera questioningly. "Do you hear snoring?"

Gokudera questioned. Tsuna listened and said, "I think it's coming from the hall closet."

Gokudera opened the door and they looked inside. They saw Uri and Natsu snuggled up against each other, Uri's tail around Natsu, sleeping. Gokudera looked at them like it was the weirdest thing he had ever seen while Tsuna had a different reaction. "Aww, that's so cute. Don't you think they make a cute couple?" Tsuna whispered with excitement. Gokudera froze and that made Tsuna ask more questions. "You don't think so Gokudera? I wouldn't be surprised if they both had crushes on each other. They would make such a cute couple!"

"Judaime please don't talk about that."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Gokudera nodded.

"Why?" Tsuna asked. "Well because box weapons are supposed to be a manifestation of yourself. So when you say stuff like that you're…"

"Implying that you and I should be a couple?" Gokudera nodded slightly embarrassed. Tsuna hugged Gokudera and said, "I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but Gokudera the truth is I would go out with you if I didn't like someone else. So don't worry because you're still my best friend!" Tsuna let go of Gokudera and walked down the hall. Before he entered his bedroom he said, "Can you tell me when they wake up?" With that being said Tsuna walked into his room and shut the door. Gokudera was left in the hallway with one thought, 'Did Judaime just reject me?'

-30 minutes later-

"Judaime Uri and Natsu woke up!"

"Okay, I'll be right there!" Tsuna called back. Tsuna got up from his bed and walked out of his bedroom. He walked down stairs to see Gokudera on the couch watching Uri and Natsu playing together. "They're still so cute together."

"Judaime, please don't."

"Sorry Gokudera. I couldn't help it." Tsuna sat next to Gokudera on the couch. "Have you fed Uri yet?"

"Not yet." Tsuna's eyes lit up. "Now they can eat together!" Tsuna got up to go feed them. He was about to go into the kitchen until Reborn stopped him. "I already took care of it dame-Tsuna."

"Thank you. Where have you and Leon been anyway?"

"Places." Tsuna was about to say something until he was interrupted by pink smoke engulfing him. 'Hiee. There's pink smoke and I have a feeling something bad is about to happen.'

Thank you for reading! I'm loving the reviews I'm getting. So I decided to have the next chapter up very soon, since i already started on it. Again thanks you guys are awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

Didclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

EK12 I love your ideas!

"Reborn what did you do?"

"I just feed them like I told you."

"Well you did a little more than feed them because whenever there's pink smoke in my house something bad has happen, like the ten-year bazooka! It probably happened when you got your body back or when Leon turned into a human. There was also that time…" Tsuna stopped and felt realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "What did you do to Natsu?"

"Instead of screaming questions at me you should probably help Natsu because I forgot to mention that when they transform, they're naked." As soon as Tsuna heard that he flung himself into the smoke just as it was clearing. When the smoke cleared there was a boy with light orange lion ears, short orange hair, a lion's tail, same eyes as before and as cute as Tsuna, Natsu. Tsuna was covering Natsu with his shirt, he had taken off. There was another with light brown hair styled like Gokudera's, cream colored cat ears, red eyes and a cream colored tail with brown at the tip, Uri, standing there in his full naked glory. "G-Gokudera, could you cover Uri up?"

"I'm sorry Judaime, but he looks like he's having fun letting it all hang out." Natsu looked like he was having fun trying to get a glimpse of it.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see it. So could you cover him and bring him upstairs?"

"I'm coming," responded Gokudera. After that was finished Tsuna practically dragged Natsu up the stairs. After they arrived in the safety of Tsuna's room they decided to ask Natsu a few questions.

"Natsu, do you a crush on Uri?" Natsu froze and turned around with a nervous face.

"Why do you ask?" Tsuna sighed before answering, "Natsu I know I'm stupid, but I can tell that you like him. Since I'm been, well, how to put this…um…in the closet for while."

"What closet? We're not in a closet." Tsuna started fidgeting and looked like he would explode from embarrassment. "I'm gay," he squeaked. "I never knew you were like that Tsuna. That's very interesting," Natsu said awkwardly.

"Natsu please don't tell anyone!"

Natsu looked at him in shock, "Do you really believe I would do such a thing? You're such a bully," he said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm telling Uri on you." Natsu turned to run away, but Tsuna grabbed him saying, "You have to put some clothes on first." As luck may have it they were both clumsy and as soon as Natsu took a step forward he and Tsuna tripped. Another stroke of luck Uri and Gokudera walked into the room to see an amazing sight. Tsuna had fallen on top of Natsu, who still had tears in his eyes, and they were both shirtless. As soon as they saw this they instantly passed out with nosebleeds. There was so much blood left on their bodies that you would think someone got murdered. Tsuna and Natsu stared at them wondering what to do. Tsuna was the first to break the silence, "Natsu do you want to get dressed now?"

"I think that would be for the best."

After thirty minutes of trying on different clothes Natsu had finally decided on a jacket and some jeans. Tsuna hugged him saying, "Aww Natsu you're so cute!" Natsu blushed at this.

"Hey Tsuna, what about Uri and Gokudera?" Tsuna looked at them and screamed as soon as he saw Uri's naked glory. He ran to his drawer and pulled out the first pair of boxers he saw. "Here Natsu put these on Uri."

"M-Me?"

"Yes you! You're the one who has a crush on him."

"That's not fair because you're the one who has a problem with him being naked, so why don't you do it?"

"Fine, we'll both do it." Tsuna lifted Uri's legs up, "Natsu, if you'll do the honors." Natsu reluctantly slid the boxers on. "I did the dirty deed. Are you happy now?" Tsuna nodded satisfied. "Why are you so intent on getting us together anyway?"

"I want you to be happy," Tsuna answered without any hesitation. Natsu smiled at the answer. They walked downstairs together in contempt silence. That was until they got downstairs. "Hey Tsuna! Who's your friend?" Tsuna turned toward the voice only to see it was Yamamoto.

"What are you doing here?"

"Reborn called and told me bring spare clothes. What about your friend?"

"Oh, it's Natsu. Reborn just did something to him."

Yamamoto started to laugh, "Well whatever he did. He did the same thing to Jirou and Kojirou." Tsuna looked and saw two guys sitting on either side of Yamamoto. One had dark blue eyes, short light blue hair and wings the same color as his hair, Kojirou, wearing an orange tank top and shorts. The other had short tan hair, blue eyes, tan dog ears and a tan tail with a white underside, Jirou, wearing short sleeved shirt and jeans. Tsuna bowed at them to show that he acknowledged them. Then he turned to Reborn, "Why did you change his box weapons too?"

"Out of mere curiosity of what they would look like." Translation "It would be fun." Tsuna just stood and shook his head at Reborn's usual antics. 'I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing the rest of my guardians very soon.'

Thanks for reading! Also thanks for the reviews! I was hoping someone would give me construtive criticism, but i love the reviews all the same! If you're reading this just for 1827. Then come back at chapter 6, that's when that starts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

YuujouKami I have granted one of your wishes, but you'll see the others next chapter. EK12 That would make a nice story, maybe after i finish this one. Kichou your questions will be answered in this chapter and i was thinking of adding Bel (one of my fav charaters) and Mammon/Viper, but idk if i want to do that.

Everyone sat in silence until something interrupted the silence, as usual no peace in this house. This time it was Gokudera screaming, "Judaime!" Everyone jumped at the sudden noise.

"Gokudera's here?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna and Natsu were half way up the stairs when Tsuna called back, "Yeah he is and we'll be right back." As soon as Tsuna got up the stairs Gokudera attacked him with apologizes. Tsuna tried to calm him down. While Uri confronted Natsu, "What happened?"

"You passed out after you saw Tsuna and me in an awkward position."

"Oh yeah I remember. You two weren't doing anything were you?"

Natsu blushed before answering, "No." Uri leaned on Natsu as put his arm around his neck. "That's good. I'm tired. Do you want to take a nap with me?" Natsu nodded.

"Tsuna can we borrow your room?" Tsuna took one look at them and he instantly said yes. "We'll be down stairs if you need us, so take your time. Come on Gokudera, let's go down stairs!" Tsuna practically dragged Gokudera down the stairs with him. "Hey Gokudera!"

"What are you doing here baseball nut?" After that their usual conversation started, Gokudera insulting him and Yamamoto laughing it off. Tsuna watched them with a smile until he got bored. "Reborn I'm bored! What are we suppose to do now?"

"Well-," Reborn was cut off by purple mist and a certain pineapple. "You could always play with me," Mukuro said with his arms around Tsuna's neck, "by the way the pun was intended."

"M-Mukuro?" Tsuna asked as he tilted his head to look at his face. Mukuro smiled, "Nice to see you too." Mukuro let go of his neck to sit next to him. "Hello boss!"

"Hi Chrome-chan." Tsuna froze before screaming, "Chrome, how are you two here at the same time?"

"Dame-Tsuna do you have to be so loud all the time? To answer your question Verde got him out." Tsuna looked at Mukuro shocked as if asking if it was true. He simply nodded. Tsuna's face lit up like it was Christmas and he hugged Mukuro as he sat down on the couch. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you," Mukuro smiled and pet Tsuna's head. "Hey you two if you're going to act out a drama scene get a room."

"You didn't have to be so mean about it Reborn," Tsuna let go of Mukuro and got up from his seat, only to be pulled back down. "Mukuro what is this about?"

"Oh I think you would know by now." Just then the door bell rung and Leon went to answer, which was a mistake. This is because the person at the door was Hibari. As soon as Hibari and Mukuro's eyes meant their weapons did too. Since Tsuna was practically in Mukuro's lap, he was caught in the middle of the battle. "H-hi Hibari-san!"

"Herbivore, get out of the way." Tsuna nodded, not needing to be told twice. He practically jumped away from Mukuro. That's when the fight got serious. Tsuna got worried while everyone else just stared like they were watching television.

"I think Reborn called you here to talk, so could you guys stop fighting?" Everyone ignored Tsuna since they were engrossed in fight going on in front of them. Little did they know that had just brought them a ticket to a little show called, "Moe Tsuna!" Tsuna put his hand over his mouth and said, "Why are all of you being so mean to me? It's not nice to bully people." Everyone stared at him before they all turned into perverts. They turned their faces away from Tsuna, so he wouldn't see. Tsuna sighed and let one thought crept into his mind, 'Thank goodness Kyoko and Haru made me read boys love mangas.'

-10 minutes later-

"Now that you have all composed yourselves. What do we do now?"

Mukuro opened his mouth only to have Tsuna stop him, "I don't want to hear your earlier suggestion." Mukuro pouted at that. Which led to Reborn asking questions, "Mukuro where's your owl?" Everyone looked at him curiously and then Mukuro answered, "Chrome had him." Everyone turned toward Chrome. "I told him to stay in the tree outside."

"Leon could you take this to him?" Reborn handed Leon an apple and watched him go outside. "Hibari where's Hibird and Roll?" Hibari wordlessly took them out from under his jacket and handed them to Reborn. Reborn took them and gave each of them an orange slice to eat. 'Aww Reborn feeding them how cute, wait, when he fed Uri and Natsu they turned into people. Oh no, he couldn't have!'

"Reborn did you just do what I think you did?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Translation, "Yes I did and what are you going to do about it?" Tsuna paled. As soon as he started screaming pink smoke engulfed the room.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the awesome reviews! That's what makes me update so fast! Oh yeah I'm having the characters play truth or dare soon, so send me ideas (if you want the dare for a specific character then tell me.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Reborn!

AnimexxLover1827: I knda like the idea i just might use it, thanks for reviewing. Kichou: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and i'm glad you like the story. YuujouKami: I hope this chapter is up to your expectations. Thanks for your reviews. Nekokratik: That's an interesting topic you bought up and if it's true then i haven't been doing through research. Thanks for your review!

Clarification: Mukuro's owl has a 'u' at the end of his name.

After Tsuna stopped screaming the smoke started clearing. When the smoke cleared you could see a boy with purple eyes, short grey hair, tan hedgehog ears and a stubby tan tail. There was another one with short golden yellow hair, grey eyes and golden wings. 'They look as herbivorous as Sawada.'

He looked over at Tsuna who was staring at them in awe. 'Roll is so cute and Hibird looks like an angel! I want to hug them,' Tsuna thought. Tsuna ran over to them and hugged them, like it was the last time he would see them. The force from the hug sent all three of them toppling to the ground. Hibari stared at them in shock and a small amount of fear when he saw them sprawled out on the floor.

"Tsuna you have been hugging anything remotely cute all day, aren't you tired of it yet?" Reborn asked. "Not yet," Tsuna laughed as he got off of both of them, "Sorry you two. I got a little excited."

"It's okay," Hibird said as he got up and started rubbing his lower back while Roll just nodded shyly to herbivore.'

"Anyway they did some clothes. They look to be about your size Tsuna. Why don't you go get them some clothes?" Tsuna lit up at the question, grabbed both of them and ran up the stairs. Everyone pitied both of them and gave them a silent prayer, well everyone except Hibari. He just had a confused look on his face.

"Hibari you should go after him. He's been a little off today," Reborn said. Hibari sent him a questioning glance, but as soon as Mukurou came through the door, he went up the stairs no questions asked. "Herbivore, where are you at?"

"Natsu, Uri it's time to get up. Can you two wait here?" Tsuna opened the door and went inside. He closed it behind him. He looked at the bed and noticed they were still asleep. He just sighed at them and ventured into his closet. He looked at all his clothes and tried to decide what would complement their looks. He looked and looked until he finally gave up. That was until he saw something sticking out from the back of his closet. He looked and saw it was a bag. He opened it and instantly knew those outfits were perfect for them. He grabbed the bag and walked out of his room to see Hibird and Roll leaning against the wall.

"I got your clothes. Now let's go to the bathroom." Tsuna walked down the hall and they followed. Tsuna turned the bathroom light on and they all walked in. Tsuna was about to dress them up when he heard, "Herbivore, where are you at?" Tsuna's heart skipped a beat at the voice he recognized as Hibari's.

"I'm in the bathroom!" Tsuna called back. Hibari showed up in the doorway in almost no time at all. "How may I help you Hibari-san?"

"I came to check on you." When Tsuna heard this he wanted to ask why, but didn't instead he said, "Oh well can you dress Hibird up while I dress up Roll?" Hibari nodded. Tsuna handed him the clothes and when they were finished Hibird and Roll were wearing sailor suits. "Well you made a good choice in clothing. They look good Herbivore."

'Hibari just praised me! I'm so happy I could right in this spot.' Tsuna noticed something and he decided to voice his question, "Do you two not like your clothes, because you haven't said anything." Hibird shook his head and said, "It's not like that. We just haven't seen any reason to talk yet and Roll is just really shy."

"Oh okay. Well tell me if you don't like something my feelings won't get hurt." They both nodded. "Well if you herbivores are down here. I'd like to go down stairs." Hibari turned and walked out knowing his pets would follow him. Hibird did, but surprisingly Roll stayed behind. "Tsuna?"

"Yes?" Roll struggled to say what he wanted to, but eventually he did and a determined look formed on his face.

"What do you think of Hibari?" Tsuna looked at him and thought before answering, "I think he's very strict, but nice in his own way. He always does his best and what he believes is right. He's very honest. I guess you could say he's a great person," Tsuna said with a smile, "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking and think Hibari likes you." Tsuna continued smiling thinking Roll meant as a friend. "Well I like him too." Roll's eyes had gone big from Tsuna's confession.

"I'm glad to know," Roll stated simply. It seemed Tsuna couldn't contain himself anymore, because as soon as he said that Tsuna latched onto him like a leech.

"You're so cute!" Roll blushed at that and went downstairs where the others were with Tsuna still clinging to him. When they got down stairs they saw a person who looked exactly like Mukuro, even the clothes, except he had silver hair and silver wings, flirting with Hibird. Then there was Hibari and Mukuro standing having a quarrel about the two. "Does your little owl flirt with anything that has a pulse like you do?"

"If they're as cute as Tsunayoshi-kun, then yes birdie-chan." Hibari twitched angrily at the comment.

"Did I strike a nerve? Oh well. Instead of worrying about me taking your love interest you should keep your pets in check. Looks like one of them got to him before me." Hibari turned around to see exactly what he was talking about and when he saw Tsuna clinging to Roll he saw red. He was angry and envious, all sorts of emotions spiraled around inside Hibari, but on the outside he stayed calm and collected, as usual. He turned back around to face Mukuro and said, "It's none of my business what did herbivore does with his life."

Mukuro started to laugh, "Kufufu you're as cold as always. Oya I think I'll let you in on a secret even though you're my competition. I think Tsunayoshi-kun likes you and he's just waiting for a sign that you feel the same. Maybe you should give him one."

"I don't need you to tell me how to run my life, stupid pineapple."

"If someone comes along and snatches him away it will be entirely your fault, birdie-chan. Tsuna will have run off with someone and forget all about you, one simple hint could avoid that."

"If I wanted him I would've done so a long time ago," Hibari said as he smirked. "Besides if that ever does happen, I'll make sure the herbivore never forgets me." With that being said Hibari walked away leaving a laughing Mukuro in his wake. Hibari walked over to the wall where Reborn and Leon were leaning. Hibari wordlessly leaned on the wall next to Reborn.

"You know, you and Mukuro make pretty good friends. All you need to do is stop trying to kill each other and you two would be best friends," Reborn said.

"As if baby." Reborn's face acquired a smug smirk knowing his words were true. "Any way baby, this crowding is starting to annoy me and I'm growing tired of all these herbivores talking."

"Do you want entertainment Hibari?" Leon inquired. Hibari nodded. "Are Uri and Natsu still sleeping in Tsuna's room, papa?" Hibari raised an eyebrow at the word papa directed toward Reborn, but he didn't question it figuring it was all part of this weird day. "Probably," Reborn answered.

"Well we'll just have to wake them up!" Leon laughed.

"Everyone go up to Tsuna's room," Leon yelled, "were playing Truth or Dare." Leon finished with a smirk.

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. It's the longest one in the story and knowing the next chapter is going to be even longer is making my head hurt. Finally it's 1827 time! Since the next chapter is really long you may have to wait a couple of days before it gets uplaoded. if it gets up sooner pray i didn't die from stress and lack of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

Sorry the updates late i got distracted, but there's a suprise inside to make up for my tardiness.

Everyone had assembled in Tsuna's room and focused their attention to Reborn, who was standing in the middle of their deformed circle with Leon. "Before we start the game I want to take this as a chance to tell you about all the unexpected things that have been happening." Reborn paused when he saw Tsuna had his hand raised.

"Should we really be discussing this even though Lambo and Ryohei aren't here?" Reborn nodded.

"Well to answer your question I had a special talk with Ryohei because you know how he is and let's just say the stupid cow doesn't need to know. Now that your questions are answered I would like to explain the situation."

Reborn explained everything in full detail from the visit to Verde's lab to the effects the potions had. "Anyway we are not sure how long the potions last, so when it fades away be prepared." Everyone nodded as they thought about the current situation.

Leon broke the tension in the air, "Well let's not worry about that and start the game. Right, papa?" Everyone froze and stared at Reborn in shock, thus pissing Reborn off.

"It's not like that! He wanted me to call him that," Leon explained. Everyone relaxed and sat on the floor to start the game while Hibari leaned against the wall. Reborn decided to start off, "Truth or dare Tsuna." Tsuna answered smugly, "Truth."

"Have you ever had sexual tendencies for another guy?" Tsuna froze.

'How is it that he can still embarrass me even when I choose truth?' Tsuna contemplated whether he should answer the question or not. Then he finally came to the decision that he should or Reborn wouldn't leave him alone about it. Tsuna held his head down and answered, "Yes." He heard shocked gasps all around the room. Tsuna held his head down embarrassed. "Truth or dare Tsuna?" He recognized the voice as Leon's. "Truth."

"Do you still have a crush on Kyoko?" Tsuna refused to look up as he answered. "No." More gasps followed. "Kufufu Tsunayoshi-,"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not answering your question. If I all of you are going to bully me and refuse to be your toy. Ask someone else."

Mukuro clapped before saying, "Good job at growing a backbone. If you're going to be like that then I'll be skipping my turn." Everyone else skipped until they got to Reborn. 'No way, they were all going for me. Well I'll just have to make sure to pay them back for their kindness,' Tsuna thought. "Truth or dare," Reborn smirked at Tsuna as he asked. "Truth."

"What your favorite food?" Tsuna sent him a quizzical look at the question. "Salisbury steak." Now it was Leon's turn. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Leon nodded. "What's your favorite color?" Tsuna looked at him weirdly, but answered anyway. "Orange." Then Mukuro's turn came. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What's your favorite genre in terms of books?" Tsuna was confused out of his mind by this point. "Manga." Finally it was Chrome's turn and Tsuna decided to put his guard down when he realized this. Let's just say that was a mistake on his part. "Truth or dare, boss?"

"Truth." Tsuna relaxed knowing Chrome wouldn't ask embarrassing questions. "What is your favorite dream?"

"The one about Hibari-san," Tsuna answered without hesitation and honesty, which was another mistake. Tsuna sweat dropped. 'Did I just say that out loud? More importantly did they just trick me?' Tsuna turned around slightly to see Hibari staring at him with shock written all over his face. Tsuna turned around and looked at the ground once again.

"Now that you've said that I can tell you this." Reborn leant over to Tsuna and whispered in his ear. Tsuna blushed in response. "But…I can't do that he'll get mad."

"Too bad it's a dare." Tsuna sighed and got up from his spot. He walked over to Hibari and stopped in front of him. "Um… Hibari, can we talk in the hallway?" He nodded and wordlessly left the room with Tsuna. As soon as they were out of the room, Reborn was flooded with questions. Reborn held his hand up to stop them.

"I simply gave him a dare and that reminds me. Roll, Leon and I have a dare for you." Roll looked at blankly and then Reborn explained what it was.

"Hibari, please don't kill me for this." Hibari looked at him curiously as Tsuna knelt down. In one swift action Tsuna grabbed Hibari's pants and pulled them down to his ankles. Then Tsuna came face to face with Hibari's black boxers, only to hear a low growl erupt from Hibari's throat.

Following that came Hibari's famous words, "I'll bite you to death." Tsuna ran as soon as this was said. Hibari picked up his pants and ran after him. Tsuna was halfway down the stairs and Hibari was right behind him, so he decided to jump down the stairs. Surprisingly he succeeded, but be Tsuna he had to trip when he started running. Before he could get up Hibari loomed over him like a demon ready to kill.

"Please don't hurt me!" Tsuna put his arms in front of his face to protect himself. Hibari raised his tonfa and was ready to strike, but his love for small animals kept him from doing so. He lowered his tonfa and got down to eye level with Tsuna.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Tsuna lowered his arms just slightly to question Hibari's statement, "You're not?"

"No, but I do want something in return for this."

"What would that be?" Tsuna questioned. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft on his mouth, only to realize Hibari was kissing him. Hibari pulled back after a few seconds.

"Did I fulfill your dreams Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna stared at him embarrassed before answering. "T-T-That's confidential," Tsuna said while blushing. Hibari smirked.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah, but… does this mean that we dating." Hibari shrugged.

"If you want to." Tsuna's face brightened up at this response and he practically attacked Hibari with his hug. Tsuna was so happy that he didn't notice that everyone was watching them until Natsu said something.

"Tsuna that's not fair. I was supposed to get my boyfriend before you." Tsuna looked up startled and jumped at least three feet away from Hibari. "What are all you doing down here?"

Reborn tipped his fedora and said, "We came to congratulate you. Well I can't say the same for Gokudera." Gokudera walked up to Tsuna with tears in his eyes. "How could you do this to me? You had to pick that pervert of all people. Why!" Tsuna had to spend rest of the day calming Gokudera while everyone went home.

Later that night, it seems someone egged Namamori while everyone was asleep. Hibari has yet to find the culprit and if he does there will be hell to pay!

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry if the chapter is crappie(i think it is, maybe its cuz its 1:30, idk), but i have plans for the story and i had to get that stuff out of the way to build up the plot. so trust me when i say the next chapter is better.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

Kichou thank you for always reviewing! EK12 read and find out.:P Neko-Chan1827 that was fast wasn't YuujouKami thank you that review, it was the inspiration for this chapter. at first i didn't know what to write, but then you asked the question about the dare. the wheels in my head started spinning and this chapter was born. I thank you for making this chapter possible!

Tsuna currently sat at the table in the kitchen enjoying the breakfast his mom made for him. He happily chewed on his food and was happy she came back from her vacation. When he finished he deposited his plate into the sink and called out to mom, "I'm leaving for school now." She turned away from the dishes and smiled. "Okay, bye Tsu-kun." Just as Tsuna was about to grab doorknob he remembered he didn't have his math notebook. He turned to go upstairs, but was stopped by the sound of frantic knocking.

'Who could that be? It's probably not my friends because I'm not late.' He opened the door to reveal a panicked Roll. "Tsuna you have to help me! Hibari is trying to kill me!" Tsuna stared at him before he asked, "Why? What happened?" Roll was on the verge of tears by now.

"Reborn dared me to egg the school and Hibari found out about. Now he's on his way here!" by now Roll had entered the house and locked the door.

"You know Roll a locked door isn't going to stop Hibari because he usually comes through…" A loud crash was heard from upstairs. "…the window," Tsuna finished his statement dumbly. "Run!" They unlocked the door and ran like the devil himself was after them, which he probably was. They were halfway to the school when they saw Gokudera.

"Good morning, Judaime!" They ran right past him and left Gokudera blinking like an idiot. "Judaime!" Gokudera called as he ran after them. They reached the front gates of the school when they saw Yamamoto. "Good morning!" They came to a stop in front of him to catch their breath. Yamamoto smiled at them. "You're early today Tsuna and why is Roll with you?"

"Hibari's after us and we need to hide." Yamamoto looked at them questioningly, but didn't ask.

"Okay, but we need to get Roll a uniform. He can blend in better that way." Tsuna was thankful he didn't ask questions.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Yamamoto! We need to go to my locker, then we can find a place to hide."

They were about to leave until Gokudera interrupted. "Judaime, why are you ignoring me?" Tsuna turned around to look at him.

"I'm sorry about earlier, but I don't have time to explain." He grabbed Gokudera's wrist and ran to his locker with Roll and Yamamoto following him.

They were currently in the bathroom helping Roll get his uniform on. "Are you sure it's okay to wear your uniform?"Tsuna nodded.

"Of course, since I need to protect you from my boyfriend. This is the perfect way to do it." Roll nodded thankfully when they heard a crying sound. "Why?" they heard Gokudera wail. "I'm sorry Gokudera I forgot you didn't like that word, but I just love saying it." That only made Gokudera cry more.

"Anyway shouldn't we find a place to hide?" Roll suggested shyly. "Oh yeah, come with me," Tsuna said as they headed off to hide Roll.

'I hope Roll's okay. I know he's with Hibird, so I shouldn't be worried. I guess I can't help it. Although, I wonder why Hibird is running from Hibari too.' Tsuna didn't have to wonder any longer because Hibari walked through the door of the classroom.

"Where is he?" Hibari asked as he glared at Tsuna. Everyone in the classroom tensed when they saw Hibari's murderous glare.

"If I refuse to tell you, what will you do?" Hibari held up his tonfas to emphasize his words. "Then I'll bite you to death." Tsuna pouted. "I don't want to be bitten." Hibari sent him a playful smirk as he said, "Well that's just too bad." Tsuna got a playful smile.

"Well then, catch me if you can." Tsuna ran out of the classroom. Hibari stared at the spot where Tsuna was shocked that he was rebelling against him. He quickly regained his composure and went after him. That scene left everyone in the classroom thinking, 'What the hell just happened?' Well everyone except Gokudera and Yamamoto. Gokudera was crying his eyes out while Yamamoto was consoling him.

By the time Hibari arrived in the hallway Tsuna was nowhere to be found or so he thought. He caught the fleeting image of Tsuna turning into the next hallway at the last second. Hibari chased after him and when he arrived in the hallway he wasn't there. Hibari looked around, but didn't see him. That was when he heard a sneeze from above and he looked up to see where it came from. He saw Tsuna wedged between the ceiling tiles grinning down at him like a Cheshire cat. "Nighty night," Tsuna chimed as Hibari stared at him as if he had gone mental. Tsuna suddenly started to fall and landed on Hibari effectively knocking him out in the process. Tsuna then ran away from the crime and acted like nothing happened, just like a true criminal. Tsuna ran all the way up to the stairs and arrived at the rooftop.

"Hibird, Roll we need to go!" They shot up from their spots where they were sleeping on the roof.

"What do mean?" Roll asked sleepily.

"I'm pretty sure Hibari searched the school by now because he came to ask me where you guys were and we all know how he hates asking for help. Since your still here he probably hasn't checked the roof yet and we need to leave before he wakes up." They both stared at him confused.

"What do you mean 'wakes up'?" Tsuna sweat dropped as he scratched the back of his head and answered awkwardly.

"I kind of knocked him out." They both stared at him incredulously.

"Tsuna how could you? Now he's going to kill us without mercy!" Roll and Hibird said simultaneously, both knowing how violent their master could get. Tsuna paled knowing how violent he could be too. "At any case we need to leave as quickly as possible before-," Tsuna was cut off by loud banging of the door to the rooftop hitting the wall. They all looked at the door to see a very pissed off Hibari glaring at them.

"I'll fucking bite all of you to death!" The first thought that crossed everyone's mind was, 'Oh shit!'

They sat on the couch in Hibari's office holding their wounds while watching Hibari pace through the office. Tsuna started to pout. "I can't believe you hit me. I'm your boyfriend and you tried to murder me. You would've murdered Roll if I didn't stop you. That was really mean Hibari-san." Hibari sent a heated glare towards Tsuna.

"Don't act like you're a victim. You all deserved your punishments for your disobedience." This was where lecture started. He pointed at Roll as he glared at him. Roll began to whimper.

"You dared to defile my school and ran away from the crime," Hibari pointed at Tsuna still glaring, "You helped him run and knocked me out." Tsuna cringed. Hibari sent Hibird a disgusted look. "You're crime is the worst of them all. You dared to betray by making out with that perverted pineapple's pet behind my back." Hibird looked nonchalant while Tsuna and Roll looked shocked.

"You didn't, no way!" Tsuna and Roll said at the same time.

"You guys make it sound like a bad thing," Hibird said as he started to pout.

"We didn't mean it that way we were just shocked is all," Tsuna exclaimed. "Yeah don't take it the wrong way. This brings me to one question. Do you like him?" Roll asked as he smiled cheekily. "He was a good kisser and I like him a little. I'm not sure if I want to go out with him though."

"You should tell him! We all know he likes you, so you two should hook up," Roll exclaimed.

Hibird looked at them questioningly as he asked, "You really think so." They looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes!" He gave them a nonchalant look as he thought about it.

"If you two say so." Tsuna's eyes started tearing up. "You two have grown up so much over the past week, I'm so happy," Tsuna said as he hugged them both. They heard a low growl and looked to Hibari who glaring while letting out a menacing aura.

"How dare you herbivores indulge in this foolishness in front of me?" he pointed at his pets, "You two are acting like a couple of school girls telling your mother who you have a crush on and how your day went while I lecture you. Not to mention that this punishment not playtime. I can't believe how rebellious you two have gotten." Hibari began to rant about their actions while Hibird ignored him, Roll looked at him apologetically and Tsuna began to laugh. Hibari stop to look at Tsuna. "What are you laughing about?"

Tsuna tried to control his laughter as he talked, "I'm sorry, but don't you think you sound like an overprotective father?" Hibari looked taken aback by the question momentarily, but then a smirk overtook his face. "I do recall calling you the mother, so it's only common sense that I would be the father." Tsuna instantly stopped laughing showing he wasn't amused.

"Well played Hibari, well played." Hibari's smirk grew knowing he had won the argument. Tsuna stood up. "Well then, come on children. We'll come back when your father decides to accept your decisions and learns that he can't have everything he wants. Bye Kyoya-dear. Come home for dinner, ok?" Tsuna said as he walked away while waving to Hibari. Roll and Hibird got up to follow Tsuna. Hibird promptly stuck his tongue out at Hibari while Roll politely waved goodbye as they followed Tsuna. The door silently closed leaving Hibari alone and that was when his smirk fell. He stared at the door thinking, 'Did that herbivore just tell me off?'

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sorry if this story is crappy at times, but this is my first fanfic it's to be expected. Also because i don't usaully attemp romantic comedies, i usaully go for darker themes. i also want to clarify the main focus of this story is 1827, but also the relationships of the other characters as a whole(if that makes sense), that's why the 1827 happened so fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don't own Reborn!

Kichou well thats what happens when you mess with Hibari's school and he was being a meanie, wasn't he? YuujouKami honestly i forgot about that so i added him in this chapter. Anime Girl1 i knew it would shock people that's why i did it and i'm glad you like the story! Oddsoul thanks for the reviews and i would love it if you drew them!

Hibari walked up to the door and glared at it like he was trying to intimidate it. He then proceeded to glare at the door bell for a few minutes. He finally gave in with a sigh and rung the door bell. Tsuna opened the door with a smile. "Oh you're finally here. I'm so happy you came to have dinner with us."

Hibari scowled at him and said, "Just give me my pets back."

Tsuna returned the scowl. "Have you accepted their decisions?" Hibari continued to scowl. "I don't think I ever will." Tsuna's scowl deepened as he stared at Hibari. "I'm sorry, but they're staying with me tonight. You can come back when you decide to accept them." Tsuna started to close the door, but was stopped by Hibari's foot.

"I won't take no for an answer, so don't you dare walk away from me. If you do then I'll bite you to death," Hibari growled.

"That's fine because it's not like it'll hurt worse than the beating you gave me earlier," Tsuna said sadly as he looked down at the ground. Even Hibari's icy heart, felt a sting of sympathy from that scene. "Are you still moping about that?"

"Of course I am. It hurt me a lot that you would still do that to me even though I really care about you. I thought you cared about me too, I guess I was wrong." Hibari clenched his teeth and stepped closer to Tsuna as he said, "I'm sorry." Tsuna looked up with a shocked expression.

"What?" Hibari grimaced and turned his head away from Tsuna. "I'm not repeating myself." Tsuna stared at Hibari and instantly smiled. "Hibari you didn't have to apologize I would have forgiven you sooner or later. You always make it impossible to stay mad at you."

Tsuna flung his arms around Hibari's neck and Hibari faintly blushed while glaring at Tsuna. "Stupid herbivore, but I suppose I should the same about you." Tsuna started to laugh and Reborn appeared in the doorway.

"Seems like the idiot couple is back together. So I guess that means Tsuna will stop his depressed, crazy rambling. Too bad it was getting funny."

Hibari looked up from his moment with Tsuna to question him, but was stopped when suddenly Leon came behind Reborn and started mimicking Tsuna. "What will I do now? Hibari is probably furious at me and is never going to talk to me again." Then Reborn joined in. "Then he'll leave Roll and Hibird all alone and I'll have to take care of them." Leon started again. "Then he's going to go out of his way to ignore me and run off with some big breasted women just to spite me."

"Then they'll start heavily making out and she'll jump Hibari. All sorts of things will happen right in front of my grief stricken eyes!" They both said simultaneously while hugging each other and fake crying.

Tsuna rounded at them as he exclaimed, "Why did you have to tell him about that!" They both shrugged while saying, "We were just giving you entertainment for the evening, free of charge for the time being of course." Tsuna glared at them as they stalked off into the kitchen laughing. Tsuna turned to Hibari who was smirking at him. "So you were worried that I would leave, that's so like you." He quirked an eyebrow at Tsuna, "Why a big breasted woman?" Tsuna looked away and let go of Hibari while mumbling, "Leave me alone."

Hibari smirked at the comment while Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand to guide him in the house and closed the door. They walked into the kitchen to see Reborn, Leon, Lambo, Natsu, Hibird, Roll, Nana, Fuuta, I-pin and a guy Hibari didn't recognize who looked like Lambo from 20-years in the future, who Tsuna introduced as Gyudon. Tsuna walked over to his mother while holding Hibari's hand. "Um…mom this is my…boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya," Tsuna introduced them to each other. Nana instantly gushed over Hibari.

"So you're the infamous Hibari Kyoya. Tsu-kun talks about you all the time; actually you're the only thing he talks about lately." Hibari looked at him seductively as he asked, "Since I'm all you talk about I must be the most fascinating person on the planet to you, huh?" His mother laughed at this and Tsuna blush as he looked around the room nervously before exploding. "Why is everyone trying to embarrass me?"

"Because it's fun!" everyone in the room answered at the same time while Hibari added an afterthought, "and you're cute." Hibari leant down and kissed Tsuna on the cheek.

"You know what I don't care anymore," Tsuna said dejectedly. Tsuna went to the table and sat down next to Roll. Hibari followed him and sat next to him. Nana walked around the table and served everyone with a smile. Everyone ate in comfortable silence while enjoying their meals. There is no such thing a comfortable silence in this house so Reborn had to change that.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention your box weapons are going to school with you starting tomorrow, with the exception of Gyudon, he's staying here to take care of the kids. Leon and I will be there too." Everyone instantly froze and Tsuna nearly choked on his food while Nana laughed and said, "It's nice to have a change." I told there's no such thing as a comfortable one, at least not at this house.

"You're not serious right?" was all Tsuna managed to get out of his mouth. Reborn smirked at the question. "I already took care of their enrollment, so don't worry. Anyway you all should go to sleep soon, since you have an eventful day to look forward to tomorrow." Reborn left the room along with Leon. Everyone sat in silence contemplating over the hellish day that awaited them. Nana sensed the tension in the air and instantly tried to lighten it.

"Tsu-kun since everyone's done with their dinner, why don't you take your friends to your room, so they can go to sleep," She turned her attention to Hibari, Hibird and Roll, "If that's okay with you all." Roll was the one to reply, "We would be honored to." Nana smiled at them and then turned towards her son. "Tsu-kun please take them upstairs." Tsuna sighed, "Yes mom." Tsuna rose from his seat and beckoned them to follow him. They all rose from their seats and followed Tsuna upstairs to prepare for bed.

Tsuna was busy dressing Hibird with his pajamas while Natsu and Roll were helping each other get dressed. When Tsuna was finished he turned towards Hibari. "Sorry Hibari, but my clothes won't fit you."

"That's fine." Tsuna looked at him nervously.

"Are you sure?" Hibari looked at him irritably, "I said its fine or are you asking because you want to see my boxers again?" Tsuna glanced away from Hibari.

"Why would I want to see that?" Hibari came face to face with Tsuna while smirking.

"Are you sure you don't?" Tsuna looked at Hibari.

"Can you stop harassing me?" Hibari sighed.

"They were just questions, but I'll stop if they make you uncomfortable," Hibari said as he backed off and lied down on Tsuna's bed.

"Thanks I guess," Tsuna said as he turned to address Natsu. "Do you want to have another pillow fight?" Natsu looked at him as he said, "I would love to, but Reborn and Leon just fell asleep." Tsuna looked to see that what Natsu said was true, but Tsuna threw a pillow at Natsu anyway. In return Natsu threw one at Tsuna. They soon had pillows flying everywhere and Roll and Hibird had joined in.

Hibari watched them with a bored expression while thinking, 'How immature.' That was when a pillow hit him square in the face and the whole room froze as they saw the pillow slide off Hibari's face. They stared at Hibari and waited for his reaction, which was rage. Hibari picked up any pillow he find and launched it at them. When he finally calmed down, you could see pillows scattered all over the room and four stunned victims lying on the floor. Once they finally got over their shock, a melodic laughter filled the room. They all laughed at the events that just took place, with the exception of Hibari, who just watched them with an amused expression. They all instantly hushed after they felt an evil aura. They looked around to see Reborn wielding a Leon-version ten ton mallet. "Good children should be in bed," Reborn said pissed off. Everyone flinched at his tone and instantly turned off the lights.

A few minutes later Natsu, Hibird and Roll fell asleep on the floor. Tsuna crawled into the bed and lied next to Hibari. Hibari slung an arm around Tsuna's waist and pulled him against his body. "Hibari?" Tsuna whispered. "Just shut up and sleep," Hibari whispered back as he closed his eyes. Tsuna smiled and closed his eyes too. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! The real fun starts next chapter because their going to school yah!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn!

Ilyasviel16: Thanks for the con crit, it really helped. I was thinking the same thing when I paired them up. Great minds think alike I guess. YuujouKami: They will embarass him even more. i hope this chapter is as fun as you thought it would be. EK12: Don't worry about. I'm sure you had a good reason. -Hugs- I forgive you. Kichou:It's a pity when you think about it, but there would be no fun if they didn't. AnimeLuver2224: It's cool. I'm like that too I just have to get to the next chapter of a story before I finally slow down and review. Everyone seems to love the Tsuna acting like a mother part.

Tsuna awoke from his slumber feeling slightly cold. He opened his eyes slightly to see he was sprawled across the bed, the blanket was twisted and no Hibari. He was on the verge of going back to sleep when a huge weight crashed against his forehead. His eyelids flung open and he looked around to see Reborn looming over him with a mallet. Tsuna glared at him while asking, "Do you always have to wake me up like that?"

Reborn ignored his question and replied, "You have five minutes." Tsuna looked at Reborn quizzically and then realization dawned on him. He quickly threw off the blanket and scrambled around the room to get ready for school. He quickly put on his uniform and grabbed his school bag. He ran out the door and saw Natsu waiting for him. Tsuna grabbed his hand and started to run again, but Natsu stopped him.

"What's up with you?" Tsuna looked back at him.

"We're going to be late!" Natsu smiled at him and laughed, "We have fifth teen minutes." Tsuna instantly became dumbstruck and he stared at Natsu disbelievingly. Natsu started laughing even harder, "Wow, Reborn got you good." Tsuna instantly let go of Natsu's hand and stalked away while grumbling. Natsu followed after him laughing all the way. It wasn't long until they ran into Gokudera and Uri.

"Good morning Judaime, how are you today?" Tsuna just walked past him while grumbling. Gokudera blinked out of confusion. "Don't worry about it; he'll be fine after he sees his boyfriend," Natsu teased.

"Why!" Gokudera started to shout in agony. Natsu looked at Uri with an incredulous look.

"Is he still not over that?" Uri shook his head sadly. Natsu looked at Gokudera with pity as he said, "I almost feel sorry for him," he paused before saying, "Almost." He grabbed Uri's hand and walked past Gokudera with a smile on his face. Uri stared at him questioningly. Even though he didn't ask any questions Natsu knew what he was thinking. "Am I not allowed to hold your hand?" Natsu asked innocently.

"It's not that. It's just I don't want you to be embarrassed about it later."

"Don't worry I won't be." Natsu smiled at Uri as he intertwined their fingers. Uri smiled at the action and pulled Natsu closer to him. They walked in content silence, well except for Gokudera's yelling, which eventually pissed Natsu off. "Gokudera you're going to be late and Tsuna may get in trouble without you by his side," Natsu said. Gokudera stopped his howling and let realization hit him.

"You're right. Judaime may get into trouble and I'll fail as his right hand man. I'm coming Judaime." They watched as Gokudera ran after Tsuna, who was almost a mile away by then. "Well that was easy." Natsu broke into a fit of giggles at Uri's statement.

Tsuna walked through the crowd of people with a sour expression on his face while he grumbled. He scanned the front gates of the school in search of the one thing that could make him happy. Once he found it a smile broke out across his face and he screamed, "Hibari!" Hibari focused his attention from the fence he was leaning on to the object of his affection. Tsuna ran up to Hibari and was about hug him when Hibari held up his hand to stop him while saying, "No public displays of affection." Tsuna lowered his arms and pouted.

"Wow you know how to ruin a moment." Hibari rolled his eyes at the statement. "Anyway you left before I could say good morning to you, which was so mean of you!"

"I actually have responsibilities unlike you." Tsuna gawked at him for a minute while trying to think of a comeback before he walked away and started grumbling again as he walked into the school. Hibari watched him while smirking and that was when Natsu and Uri strolled up hand in hand.

"Hey Hibari, where's Roll and Hibird?" Natsu asked. Hibari pointed in the direction of the school and you could see both of them patrolling the front doors of the school. Natsu nodded his head in thanks as he walked to the front doors with Uri trailing behind him. Hibari watched them suspiciously while wondering what they would want with his pets. Once all four of them went into the school, Hibari turned his attention back to patrolling the school gates.

The teacher droned on and on about the lesson while Tsuna ignored him. 'I can't believe they didn't ask about they're animal body parts, but I guess I should be happy about that. The thing I'm not happy about is most of the girls started fawning over Natsu. I won't let those bimbos corrupt my son. Don't worry mommy will protect you.' Tsuna stopped his crazy thoughts when he saw Natsu and Uri sneak out of the room. 'I wonder where they're going.' Tsuna saw most of the class was asleep and decided to slip out of the classroom to search for Natsu and Uri. He silently closed the door and got a little more than he bargained for. He saw Natsu, Uri, Hibird and Roll standing in the middle of the hallway conversing over a blueprint. Tsuna slowly crept up behind them and when he was close enough he asked, "What are you guys doing?" They all instantly froze, screamed and turned around wide eyed to face Tsuna. They all looked like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar. "Please answer the question." They all shook their heads.

"We can't tell you," Roll said.

"Why can't you tell me?" Tsuna demanded.

"That's because you'll tell Hibari!" Natsu blurted out. Tsuna raised his eyebrow at that statement before he said, "I don't know what Hibari has to do with this, but I promise I won't tell him."

"Are you sure?" Hibird asked nervously. 'Why he so nervous, usually he doesn't care about anything,' Tsuna thought confused. Tsuna nodded his head instead of voicing his question.

"Well we have devised a plan to distract Hibari and Mukuro, if needed. This is so I can…can…" Tsuna raised another eyebrow at Hibird as he trailed off, so he continued. "Go on a date with Mukurou!" Tsuna's eyes widened at Hibird's confession. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibird and pulled him into a tight hug. What happened next shocked everyone, Tsuna started spinning around like an overexcited fan girl with Hibird in his arms. "You're not mad or disappointed?" asked Hibird while trying to pry Tsuna off of him. Tsuna released Hibird from his death grip.

"Of course not. I'm not like Mr. grumpy bear," Tsuna said dismissively.

"I told you guys he wouldn't care," Natsu said nonchalantly. They all stood around smiling, but they quickly went into alert mode when Uri announced they only had two minutes before the lunch bell. "That's not enough time. As soon as that bell rings Hibari will come looking for us and then it will all be over!" Roll said while panicking.

"I'll take care of Hibari, you guys just continue with your operation."

"Are you sure, Tsuna?" Roll asked and Tsuna nodded happily. They all smiled as Tsuna ran off to put his plan in action. Tsuna ran down a hallway in search of Ryohei's class. When he was almost there he saw a girl with short tan hair, kangaroo ears, golden eyes and scars on multiple places on her body wandering the hallways. "Kangaryuu!" She turned in the direction her name came from. She saw Tsuna waving at her. She smiled at him before walking over to him. "Hello Tsuna. Are you having an extremely awesome day today?"

"Not really," Tsuna said awkwardly, "Well you see I kind of need your help for something."

She looked at him curiously before asking, "With what?" Tsuna whispered into her ear about what was going on and about the plan he had. She blinked once before saying, "That's all you needed I thought it was something serious. Anyway I'll do anything to help; besides it will be fun!" After that was said Kangaryuu ran off to go accomplish her task and Tsuna stood in the hallway smiling like a maniac.

"Run to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled while he and Kangaryuu ran across the track.

"Fight, fight Ryohei! Woo!" That was when Hibari showed up in front of them with his tonfas. "You're disturbing the peace, now I'll bite you to death." Kangaryuu and Ryohei pulled out pies from behind their backs and threw them in Hibari's face. Kangaryuu kangaroo kicked Hibari to the ground and her and Ryohei ran like there was no tomorrow. Tsuna watched the scene unfold from a window on the second floor while thinking, 'Pay backs a bitch, huh Hibari?' Tsuna turned his attention to the roof to see Mukurou flying towards Hibird. 'It looks like everything's okay over there.' That was when Tsuna turned his attention back to Hibari torture time, only to see Mukuro and Hibari fighting. A minute later they looked up at the roof with fury and all hell broke loose. Tsuna stopped watching them and ran up the roof as quickly as he could. Once he was there he saw Hibird and Mukurou arguing about something stupid.

"I can fly by myself," Hibird stated defiantly while Mukurou smiled at him. "But I want to carry you like the princess you are."

"Say that again and I'll knock you out."

"If you guys want to go on a date you better make it fast because Hibari and Mukuro are coming up here. They looked really pissed right now." Mukurou swept Hibird off his feet and stood on the ledge of the roof's fence. Mukurou spread his wings and watched them sparkle in the sun.

"That settles it I'm carrying you." with that being said Mukurou flew away and took Hibird to who knows where. Once they were almost out of sight Hibari and Mukuro burst through the door trying to kill each other. They saw Tsuna waving goodbye to Hibird and Mukurou.

"Have a good time! Remember mommy loves you. They're so cute together," Tsuna sighed. Hibari and Mukuro stopped fighting and glared at Tsuna so hard that if looks could kill he would've died ten times over. Tsuna looked at them nervously before asking, "Is this a bad time?"

Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this chapter is so late, but I promise I'll update quicker. Btw if anyone wants to know how Mukurou and Hibird's date went, I'll make a special chapter and post their date in full detail.


End file.
